


We know that you know where he is, so where is your husband?

by parkshan820



Series: Mafia Boss [2]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Anthony is a cop, Interrogation, Jeremy is a cop as well, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sebastian, Sebastian playing innocent, fake tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: Anthony Mackie finds out that his best friend is a Mafia boss and needs to find him before he kills anyone else. Anthony has no choice but to bring in Sebastian for questioning.But the bad guys keep on going after Chris' biggest weakness, Sebastian.  But Sebastian is more vulnerable since he is eight months pregnant and the cops and Chris have to work together to keep Sebastian safe.





	

Anthony shakes his head as he stumbles back. "Are you sure that this is true?" Anthony demands. The chief officer raises her eyebrow. "Does it look like I'm joking officer?" She asks. Anthony sighs. "But he is my best friend, oh my god Sebastian. What if he doesn't know!" Anthony exclaims. She sighs. "Bring the Omega in." She says and Anthony nods. "Yes mame." Anthony says and walks out. Jeremy sighs. "I feel bad for Sebastian. He is eight months pregnant." Jeremy says. Anthony sighs. "I know, let's go talk to him." Anthony says and they walk out of the Police Station.

Anthony knocks onto the door. It was a nice house. Two story and was a light blue on the outside. Sebastian opens the door. "Hey guys. How are my favorite Alpha's doing?" Sebastian says kissing them each on the cheek. "Seb, do you know where your husband is?" Anthony asks. Sebastian frowns and rubs his eight month pregnant stomach. "He just said it was a business trip." Sebastian says. Jeremy sighs. "We need to bring you in for questioning." Jeremy says. Sebastian looked panicked. "What? Why? Did something happening?" Sebastian asks clearly nervous and Sebastian rubs his stomach again. "We just have to ask some questions okay? Nothing bad is going on I promise." Anthony says. Sebastian breathes in and lets it out and nods. "Okay." Sebastian says. Sebastian stands and slowly moves with Anthony. 

They arrived at the police station and Sebastian was confused. How the hell did they find out? It was time for Sebastian to act like a innocent Omega and had no idea that his Alpha was doing bad buisness, even though he was doing it as well, they will never find out. However it won't be hard since he is pregnant. He was put in a room and Sebastian sat down at the table and Sebastian puts on his most vulnerable face. Anthony, Jeremy, and a detective comes into the room. "What's going on?" Sebastian asks. "I'm sorry Sebastian, but we may have evidence that Chris is a Mafia Boss." Jeremy says. "What! No that's not possible." Sebastian says tearing up. "You have been wth Chris for three years and you didn't know?" The detective asks. "Actually five years and no! He would have told me! He wouldn't lie to me." Sebastian says. "Are you sure?" He asks. Anthony sighs. "Sebastian this is Detective Smith, he is looking into this case." Anthony says. The Detective clears his throat. "Anyway, are you sure he hasn't hinted anything?" He asks. Sebastian shakes his head. The Detective slams his hands onto the table making Sebastian jumps and put his arms around his stomach. "I bet you are lying! So tell me or I will make you stay here and when that child is born I will give it to child services." The Detective threatens. Sebastian lets the tears fall as he stares at him in shock. 

"I, I, y-you can't do, do that." Sebastian stutters and wipes the tears but they wouldn't stop. Detective smirks. "Then tell me where he is!" He demands. "I don't fucking know!" Sebastian says. "Bullshit! You are an Omega and you will tell me where your Alpha is!" The Detective yells and the door swings open. "Detective Smith I should hang you! You do not to that to the Omega especially a pregnant one! Get out!" Chief of the Police Station says. Sebastian was shaking and Anthony goes over to his side. "Sebastian are you alright?" Anthony asks. Sebastian shrugs and Anthony helps Sebastian up. "I'm taking him home. He needs sleep." Anthony says. The Chief nods and Anthony helps the shaking Omega out of the room. 

Anthony opens the door and lets Anthony and Sebastian in. "Are you sure you will be okay?" Anthony asks. Sebastian nods. "Yeah I will be fine." Sebastian says. Anthony nods. "Alright, if you need anything, call me." Anthony says and closes the door. Sebastian slides down the wall. Sebastian has never been scared about talking to the police but when that man threatened to take his baby away from birth, Sebastian was so scared. Sebastian sniffles and shuffles into his room and lays down onto the bed. Chris should be home soon. Just then the door opens and Sebastian let the fear in and he goes to his safe and grabs the gun. Sebastian shakes and aims it just as the bedroom door opens. "Easy honey, it's just me." Chris says. Sebastian sighs and Chris sees that the gun was shaking. Something happened. "What happened baby?" Chris asks and rushes to his Omega's side. "Anthony is afraid that he has evidence and it's showing that you might be a mafia boss. They brought me in and a Detective went too far that's all." Sebastian says. Chris picks Sebastian up and carries him to the bed.

"How?" Chris asks. Sebastian finally lets the tears out when Chris brings him close. "He said that I was lying and that he was going to hold me there and give our baby to child services when I give birth to it." Sebastian whispers and finally wails. "Don't let them take our baby away! Please! " Sebastian was breathing fast. "Baby breath with me. I won't let anyone take our child." Chris says. Sebastian sobs and gasps for breath. Chris whines and holds Sebastian close. Chris hates it when Sebastian cries. Chris holds him closer when Sebastian finally calms down and starts to drift off to sleep. "Rest baby, you need it." Chris whispers and pets his hair. Sebastian purrs and sleeps. 

《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》

Sebastian flutters his eyes open to see Chris. "Hey baby." Chris says. Sebastian smiles. Chris leans down and kisses him. "You should hide for a few days. The police are after you." Sebastian says. Chris smiles. "I know, but your my Omega and you are pregnant with my child." Chris says and cups Sebastian's cheek. Sebastian nuzzles into it and smiles. "I can take care of myself. You taught me." Sebastian whispers. Chris sighs and puts his forehead against Sebastian's. "Promise me that if anything happens, go to the nearest safehouse, they know you and will take care of you." Chris says. "I promise." Sebastian says. Chris kisses him. "My bag is already packed so I will be on my way." Chris says. Sebastian lets Chris out and Chris kisses him one last time. "I love you." Chris says. Sebastian smiles. "I love you too." Sebastian says and Chris kisses his cheek. "Wait here have this." Sebastian says and takes the chain off with his engagement ring on it and puts it around Chris' neck. "What?" Chris asks and touches the chain. "A piece of me. So you won't totally miss me." Sebastian says. Chris smiles. "You are truly amazing." Chris says and kisses Sebastian. Sebastian giggles. "Now I don't want to go, maybe I should stay here with you." Chris says and kisses Sebastian once again. Sebastian giggles again and hits his chest playfully. "Get out of here. I love you." Sebastian says and Chris smiles. "I love you too." Chris says and gets into the car and drives off. 

It has been three days since Chris has been laying low and just got back home after buying some groceries. Sebastian smiles and walks into the kitchen. There was a message on the answering machine. Sebastian clicks play. "You have one new message. Hey Sebastian, I suggest you stay at one of our places, we found evidence that someone is after you and is planning to kill you or the child. You need to get somewhere safe right away." Sebastian drops his glass of water and it shatters onto the floor. Someone is going after his unborn child? Sebastian gasps and grabs his coat and runs out of the door. Sebastian gets into his car and drives off. Sebastian was on high alert now and nothing can get past Sebastian when he is on high alert. Sebastian parks the car a few blocks from the safehouse and walks rest of the way. Chris was talking with a agent of his outside of the safehouse. Chris will protect him, he always will. Sebastian was about to call for Chris when someone covers his mouth and a needle pierced his neck. Sebastian tried to fight but was fading out fast. Sebastian whines low in his throat and blackness filled his vision. 

Sebastian was waking up slowly. Sebastian groans and flutters his eyes open. "I can see you are finally awake." Says a voice. Sebastian looks around and spots a man. "What do you want?" Sebastian asks. The man smirks. "You are going to be our experiment." The man says and holds up a needle with a blue substance in it. Sebastian struggles against the ropes. "No please my baby." Sebastian whimpers. "Yes the baby. Is it a boy or girl I wonder." The man says and touches Sebastian's stomach. Sebastian leans away from his touch. The man chuckles. "Oh I see, feisty I can see why Chris likes you." He says. "And now he got you knocked up and isn't there to protect you." He says. Sebastian snarls. "He is being hunted down by the police, he needed to lay down low. I told him to." Sebastian growls out. "Oh that my sweet was a big mistake. Now you have two options. Option one be good for me and I will protect you or two take this serum that will kill your unborn child and you will suffer a slow death." He says. Sebastian gasps. "No please just let me go." Sebastian whimpers. "Sorry princess now pick one." He says. Sebastian lets a tear fall down his cheek. "One, I pick option one." Sebastian says. The man smiles. "Good." He says. He unties Sebastian and pulls Sebastian towards him.

"My name is Robert Redford and you are mine now." He says and laughs as Sebastian looks down at the floor. "Don't be sad we have business to attend to." He says and leads Sebastian down a hallway.

《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》

Chris is in the safehose talking with Scarlett and Robert. "Why didn't Sebastian come with you?" Scarlett asks. Robert sighs. Chris grins. "I know you two are best friends but Sebastian told me to lay low." Chris says. "He should have layed low with you." A man says in the shadows. Everyone stands and aims there guns at him. The man steps out into the light. "Frank Grillo you are not welcomed here." Chris says. Frank raises his hands. "No! Hear me out!" Frank says. "Goodbye Frank." Chris says and cocks his pistol. "Robert Redford has Sebastian! " Frank shouts closing his eyes tight preparing for the pain. He feels nothing and opens his eyes and looks around the room. "What?" Chris says. "Robert has Sebastian, forcing him to either be by his side or take this poison that will kill the baby and Sebastian will have a slow painful death." Frank says. 

"Why are you telling us this?" Scarlett asks. Frank sighs. "Because the plans Robert has for Sebastian is awful and I don't want him to go through with it." Frank says. Robert Downey Jr looks at him. "What are they?" He asks. Frank sighs. "I suppose I can give you that, umm being a personal slave, planning on to do stuff that involves making you guys think that he is betraying you. Making you guys hate him, trying to convince Sebastian that you guys abandon him, and, and ...... and if the soldiers do a good job on their mission then lets every single one of them... uh shit." Frank was stuggling with the last words. Robert finishes for him. "Letting them have sex with him. Well raping because Sebastian is going to fight back." He says. Frank nods. Chris growls. "I am going to kill Redford." He snarls. "Alright people we have a rescue mission to plan for." Chris says. Frank nods. "Redford doesn't know that I am here, I will go back and make sure that Redford doesn't let him hurt Sebastian." Frank says. Chris sighs. "Thank you for this." Chris says. Frank grins. "Well I dealt wih the guy's shit but this is just too far especially since Sebastian is pregnant." Frank says. Chris nods. "Don't let Redford do anything horrible to him." Chris says and blinks the tears out of his eyes.

"It's okay to cry. I know how much you love your Omega." Frank says. Chris smiles. "You have no idea." Chris says. Frank laughs. "I bet." Frank says and walks out of the safehouse and walks back to Redford.

《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》

Sebastian was locked in this room for eight hours now and Sebastian was bored as hell. Sebastian was sitting at the window humming to himself while rubbing his stomach. The door unlocks and Sebastian stands up and moves to the far corner. The door opens. "Good job Frank. Now here is your reward. You can do anything you want wth him." Robert Redford says. Frank nods. The door closes and when Frank looks at Sebastian, Sebastian whimpers. "Hey its okay. I won't hurt you. I just want to say that Chris is coming on his way to rescue you." Frank says. Sebastian eyes him. "And how do I know you are telling the truth?" Sebastian asks. Frank chuckles. "I knew you were going to ask me that. Here this must mean something." Frank say and hands Sebastian the envelope. "Chris told me to give you this if you didn't trust me." Frank says as Sebastian opens the envelope. 

Sebastian gasps as the silver chain fell with a ring fell into his hands. "You are telling me the truth." Sebastian says and holds the necklace up. Frank looked confused. "A necklace with a ring on it?" Franks questions. "I gave my necklace with my engagement ring on it to Chris when he left to lay low for a little bit." Sebastian says. Frank smiles. "Trust me he is on his way." Frank says. The door open and Sebastian stand up and backs off. Redford comes in. "I see that he is being good. Sebastian come." Redford says and Sebastian walks slowly to him. "Good sweetheart." Redford says and touches his cheek. Sebastian whimpers and starts to shake. Frank grins. Redford smirks. "Come with me princess." Redford says. Sebastian struggles to breath properly as he follows Redford. They stop in the big main room. In the middle of the room was Scarlett, and her team tied to the chairs with duct tape over their mouths. Sebastian gasps and went to help her but Redford pulls him back. "And what do you think you are doing?" Redford demands.

Sebastian tries to fight against Redford. "I'm helping my friend." Sebastian says. Redford smacks Sebastian. Sebastian holds his cheek and stares at him. "You are on my side now, or." Redford sigh has and two men grabs Sebastian and Redford holds a knife to Sebastian stomach. Sebastian gasps. "No I'm sorry, just please don't kill my baby." Sebastian pleads. "Better." Redford says and pulls the knife away. "But you still need to learn your lesson." Redford says and slices across Sebastian's arm. Sebastian hisses in pain and puts his hand over it. One of the medics tended to his arm. "Jesus boss, take it easy he is pregnant, this is going to scar over." The medic said. "Good he needs to learn." Redford says. Sebastian didn't even look at his team. He couldn't stand the look of betrayal. Sebastian was a monster. 

《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》

Anthony Mackie was at home when Chris knocked on the door. "Dude the police are looking for you. Is it true?" Anthony asks. Chris sighs. "Yes but Sebastian was kidnapped by one of the most dangerous man. I am actually killing the bad guys so I am a good guy to you police." Chris says. "Oh. Fine I will help but only for Sebastian. I promised a best friend that I will take care of him." Anthony says. Chris sighs. "Thank you." Chris says. Scarlett comes in. "Redford let my team go." Scarlett says. "What?" Chris says. "Yeah and Sebastian is miserable. He was going to help me but then he was pulled back and Redford held a knife to his stomach then cut into his arm deeply. I never saw Sebastian look so scared." Scarlett says. Chris whines. "I am going to make that jackass suffer." Chris growls. "I bet you will. What are your plans?" Asks the Chief Officer asks. "Still have to find where he is." Chris says. "Damn it, Sebastian was the best at that." Scarlett mutters. 

"Done." says a man. "He is in a warehouse two miles away." Says the man. "Let's go." Says the Cheif of the Police Station. Everyone rushes.

《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》

Sebastian shakes when he was sent back to his room. Sebastian sniffles and curls around his stomach. Sebastian was curled onto the bed shaking like a leaf. "It's okay sweet pea, your father will rescue us." Sebastian says. Sebastian body racks with sobs. Ever since he arrived back he just keeps crying. It has been an hour since he arrived back in the safety of the bedroom. Sebastian rubs his stomch and smiles every time it kicks. Sebastian sniffles and pulls the covers over himself. "What the hell is this!?" Redford shouts. Sebastian shots up. Redford was holding up a letter. Oh shit. Sebastian had writen a letter and when no one was watching he put it into Scarletts hand. It must have fallen out of her sleeve. 

Redford was mad. Redford pulls Sebastian off the bed and drags him to his office. Sebastian cries out and tries to fight. Redford throws Sebastian into the office and slams the door close. "Now you need to be punished. Damn it sweetheart! I thought you learned to be obedient by now." Redford says as he clicks a private button that is clearly hidden by sight and drags Sebastian into the secret room and chains Sebastian onto the wall. "It's okay princess I will check on you." Redford says and walks out. "No please! I'm sorry! Don't lock me up!" Sebastian screamed as the door closes. Sebastian sobs as darkness surronds him. "Chris! Help me!" Sebastian wails and sobs. This is it. Sebastian was going to die in this horrible place. What about his unborn child? Sebastian shakes and just sobs. Who is going to help him now?

《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》

Chris kicks the door down and pumps his shotgun while the police file all around them. "Put your hands up and put your guns down!" Yells Anthony. Everyone just does that. "Down on your knees in a line!" Jeremy yells. "Move!" Scarlett yells. Everyone scrambles. Chris looks at each of them carefully. Chris stops and looks at the man. A silver chain sticked out of his pocket. Chris pulls it out. Sebastian's engagement ring. "Where did you get this!" Chris demands. The guy shatters. "Redford said I could keep it! Redford dragged him into his office two weeks ago and haven't seen the Omega come out!" The guy says. Anthony, Chris, Jeremy, and Scarlett runs to the office. They enter the offce and looks around. "Clear!" Anthony says. "Where the hell is Redford?" Chris asks. "Here." Scarlett says and forces Redford to his knees with his hands behind his head. 

"Where is Sebastian?" Chris asks. Redford smirks. "Gone. I will tell you the truth but it might hurt you." Redford says. Scarlett puts the gun against his head. "Tell us." She demands. "He killed himself. He is dead." Redford says. Chris heart skips a beat. "You're lying. Sebastian wouldn't do that. Especially since he is pregnant. He wants that child." Chris says. Redford laughs. "I knew you wouldn't believe me." Redford says. Chris snarls. "Tell me the actual truth." Chris says. Redford just smirks and shrugs. Scarlett holsters her gun. "Search this room. From top to bottom." She says and Anthony and Jeremy starts searching. Some more officers come in to join the investigation. They tapped the walls, nothing. Check for cracks, nothing. Search from top to bottom, nothing. Sebastian wasn't here. "You are going to show me where he is." Chris says. "Sure." Redford says and walks out of the office. While they were walking out they didn't notice the button blinking underneath the desk and that Chris was walking away from Sebastian. 

Redford smirks. "You will never find him. He is still in my office but in pieces." Redford says. Chris shakes. "You are a liar." Chris says and puts the gun against Redford's head. He raises a eyebrow. "Am I?" He asks. "Goodbye Robert Redford." Chris says and pulls the trigger. The Chief raises her eyebrows. "If you think we are going to arrest you for that, we are not going to. He deserved it." She mutters. Chris nods. He walks into the office. 

《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》

"Help." Sebastian says with a raspy voice. Sebastian has lost his voice a long time ago. Sebastian breaths were more like wheezing and his wrists aches badly from his body weight. Sebastian could see his bones but the only thing he could think about was if the baby was alright. Sebastian knew he was either eight or nine months. But close to the due date. Oh god what if he has to give birth to the baby here? What if he needs a c section? No, Chris will rescue him. He will. Sebastian hears voices. "Redford is dead. He lied damn it where is he?" Says a voice. "Redford says that he is for sure in this office." Says a male voice. Sebastian blinks his eyes slowly. 

"Help. I'm in here." He says his voice so quiet that Sebastian can bearly hear his own voice. Sebastian lets his head hang. "Wait, what's this?" A female voice says. Sebastian whines. "It's a button, should we press it?" Asks a voice. "Yes! Please! Help me!" Sebastian softly whispers. "Let see what it does." Says a voice and a click happens. Sebastian's body was shaking. The door opens.

《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》

"Wait, what's this?" Scarlett asks pointing at something flashing underneath Redford's s desk. "It's a button, shuld we press it?" Anthony asks. Chris sighs. "Lets see what it does." Chris says and press it. There was a click and a piece of the wall lifts. Jeremy pulls his gun out pulls the rest of the wall out and pushes it to the side. Jeremy gasps and drops his flashlight. Everyone scambles to Jeremy and also gasps at the scene in front of them.

In front of them was Sebastian with shaggy hair and was pale as a ghost. He was hanging by his wrists by chains. His wrists looked infected by Sebastian probably fighting against thm. Sebastian was wheezing loudly and you could see almost every bone except for the pregnant stomach. There was dirt on Sebastian's arms and hands and probably on his face as well. Chris couldn't see his face for his head was hanging low and his now shaggy hair was covering his face. His hair ended about his shoulders now. Sebastian hated having long hair and kept it short. "Sebastian, baby?" Chris asks. Sebastian slowly looks up and Chris almost cried. Sebastian had dirt and tears tracks down his cheeks. There was no sparkle inside Sebastian's eyes anymore and was now filled with complete sadness, anger, fear, and emptiness. Sebastian's lips were dry and crack and his cheekbones sticked out. Sebastian looked utterly awful. Chris runs to his side when Sebastian tried to talk.

"Shh, don't speak. You will damage your vocal cords." Chris says softly. Jeremy has ran off, probably to get a ambulance. Scarlett ran over and grabbed a bobby pin out of her hair and starts to pick at the locks that was holding Sebastian up. One was set free and his body slumps and Chris had to catch his body in order for Sebastian to not get hurt. Or well, he didn't need anymore hurt than Sebastian had recieved. Scarlett unlocks the second cuff and takes the collar off of his throat. Since when did I get a collar on? Sebastian thinks. Chris wanted to kill every single person in this warehouse that has followed Redford's order and hurted his pregnant Omega. Chris takes a closer look at Sebastian's wrists. There was dried blood on his wrists and was swollen. They looked severely infected. Chris scoops Sebastian into his arms and carried Sebastian out of his prision cell. 

Chris could hear the gasps and the whispers. "They did that to an Omega. That is sick." Whispers one of the officers. "Oh my god that poor Omega." An agent whispers. Chris just stares ahead as Sebastian was unconscious and was slumped into his arms. Sebastian's arm falls and dangles as Sebastian's head was slumped back, exposing his long pale throat. Chris lets a single tear fall down his cheek. The Chief steps up with a sad look on her face. "Is he dead?" She asks. Chris sighs. "No but very nearly. He needs medicine now or he will die." Chris says. She nods. "MEDICS!" She yells. Four of them came by with a strecher and Chris carefully lays Sebastian down onto it. "We will take care of him,." Says one of the paramedics. Chris nods and lets them rush off. 

《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》

Chris and the rest of the team was pacing in the waiting room of the hospital. A doctor comes out. "Mr. Evans?" The doctor says. Chris rushes to him. "Is my Omega okay??" Chris asks. The doctor smiles. "He will make it, but we had to take the baby out, but he is healthy." The doctor says. "It's a boy. We wanted it to be a surprise. It's a boy." Chris whispers. The doctor smiles. "However, Sebastian is very dehydrated, lost so much weight that he is in a dangerous condition, lost blood. Seems like his artery in his arm was sliced and the medic did jack shit and just tied it and he now has blood poisoning, and a infection on both of his wrists, and needs a lot of rest for his vocal cords are damaged. That collar was on so tight that he was wheezing and has a lung infection due to sickness. Sebastian will have to take a lot of pills, but I trust you that he won't overdose." The doctor finishes. 

"Jesus christ." Anthony whispers. Scarlett bursts into tears. Chris looks up. "Can I see him?" Chris asks. The doctor nods. "He is not awake but he should wake up any minute now." The doctor says and leads Chris to Sebastian. Chris wanted to cry when he saw Sebastian. He looked so small and weak in the hospital bed. The sheets surronding him somehow made Sebastian look even weaker. His skin blends in with the white sheet that was covering him. Chris sits down beside his Omega and grabs his hand. "I am so sorry Sebastian. I promised that I would protect you and now here you are." Chris says. A nurse walks in. "I thught you would like to see your son." The nurse says and hands Chris the baby. Chris stares into blue eyes. The baby boy had his mother eyes. "Thank you." Chris says. Sebastian groans and winces from the pain. His eyes flutter open and Sebastian looks over at Chris. "Chris?" He asks. 

Chris smiles. "Hi baby." Chris says. Sebastian makes a small noise and touches his stomach. "The baby?" Sebastian asks quietly. Chris smiles. "You needed to have a c section since you were so weak. You were in danger from your child." Chris says and carefully put the baby boy into Sebastian's arms. "That's our son." Chris whispers. Sebastian smiles and starts to cry. Sebastian touches his cheek softly and cries even harder. Chris hugs them both. "Nothing will hurt you. I promise I will protect him with my life." Chris says. Sebastian smiles. "I trust you Chris." Sebastian says quietly. "I want you to name him." Chris says and looks at Sebastian. Sebastian stares with such love in his eyes at the baby boy. "How about James Alexander Evans?" Sebastian suggests. Chris smiles. "That's a beautiful name." Chris says. 

Sebastian sniffles and blinks. Just like that Sebastian was exhausted. "Get some sleep honey." Chris whispers. Sebastian nods. Sebastian will get through this and Sebastian will only grow stronger. Sebastian made a vow that he will do anything to make his son happy. And to teach him to take care of himself. Sebastian wasn't going to let anything, ANYTHING hurt his James.


End file.
